The Daughter I Never Had
by Amazing Grays
Summary: Moseby hates Mr. Tipton, and he was even scarred of his boss. Moseby just never knew why. a unknowing London helps him to find out. Bad summary, sorry, just read, please.


**My second one-shot! Enjoy! **

**The daughter I never had.**

He had certainly not the easiest job, also not always the nicest, but as long as his colleagues helped him, Mr. Moseby would survive. He did not hate his job; he just hates his boss, Mr. Tipton. But he was somehow scared of his boss too, he just never knew why... Moseby didn't always hate Mr. Tipton; he would not even ever admit he feels that way about his boss. Moseby did not hate Mr. Tipton for himself, he hate him for what Mr. Tipton did to his daughter.

(Flashback)

_It was a normal evening in the Tipton hotel, and Moseby was just ready to heading home, when Mr. Tipton came in. 'Moseby!' He jelled, as Mr. Tipton always did. Moseby ran to Mr. Tipton, who had back then only three bodyguards. 'Mr. Tipton, it's nice to…' 'Yea, don't have time for that' Mr. Tipton interrupts Moseby. 'I want you to meet someone.' Moseby only notice now that one of the bodyguards carried something. Mr. Tipton nodded to the bodyguard who gave the small packet to Moseby. A baby girl, who looked only three, maybe four months old, sleeps peacefully in his arms. 'Her name is London Tipton, and this hotel is her new home.' Moseby could only stare at Mr. Tipton. 'But… This is not a place to grow up' 'And you will be responsible for her' Mr. Tipton said, clearly hadn't heard Moseby. 'I have a business trip to brazil for the next few months, maybe longer.' Before Moseby could say anything, Mr. Tipton continued. 'I'm glad you understand that I'm not in the position for raising a child. I knew I could count on you Moseby.' Mr. Tipton said as he begins to walk away. Moseby was in shock, not able to say anything. 'Oh, one more thing Moseby… You're her caretaker; do not make the mistake to call yourself a godfather or anything like that.' _

(End of flashback)

London was now sixteen, and lived in the Tipton hotel. For the world outside she was a rich and happy girl, but the people who worked in the hotel knew better than that. London barely ever sees her father, and it pains Moseby to see London so sad if her father wasn't there on birthdays, Christmas and other days. Today was different, London was gone of shopping with her father, or so Moseby thought.

'Mr. Moseby!' He heard Muriel calling. 'London locked herself up in the closet on the third floor, and she won't let anyone in.' Moseby's eyes winded. 'I thought she was gone of shopping with her father!' He said as he runs to the elevator.

Minutes later he softly knocked on the door of the closet. 'May I come in, London?' he asks gentle. He sign as she didn't answer, so he just puss the door open, and walks into the small closet. London quickly dried her eyes as Moseby sat beside her. 'I thought you were shopping with your father.' 'Daddy said he has no time today, he just called.' London said as her eyes became wet again. 'Well, your father is a very busy man, London.' 'I know, but you are busy too, but you are always there for me, and daddy never has time.' Moseby was speechless, no matter how much he hates the fact, he knew she was right.

London suddenly burst out in tears. 'Daddy hates me!' she cried out. Before he could stop himself Moseby hugs London and allowed her to cry into his chest. 'He does not hate you, London, Your father loves you, He's is just not good in showing his feelings for you.' As he spoke, Moseby wasn't sure if he really was talking about Mr. Tipton.

Mr. Tipton had said very clear that Moseby was not allowed having a close bond with London, but Moseby could not help but love London like his own daughter. 'Thanks Moseby… You are more a father for me then daddy ever was' London said, still crying. Moseby held her close. 'I love you Moseby' London said as she drifted into sleep in his arms. Just then he realized why he feared Mr. Tipton, he was the only person who could take London away from Moseby… But Moseby was not going to let that ever happen. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. 'I love you too London.' Moseby said as he closed his eyes.

**Not my best work, but it's my first for the Suite Live series. I tried my best! Please review! I love reviews!**


End file.
